Touching The Light Touching The Dark
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: A Yaoi fic set after Battle City inspired by my fan art collection. Aiming for 3 pairings but may only have 2. Tea bashing later on. Not for fans of Tea with Yugi and or Yami. twich R will go up.


Ok well I've been looking threw my fan art collection again, this always gives me ideas, and anyway I was looking and got inspired. If you would like any of the fan art that inspired this fic please drop me a line or just go to the site in the bio it has most of it Though if you want a paring, Yaoi, that may not be there or whatever I can send you some. Well tell me what you think and be honest we won't get anywhere if you lie.  
  
WARINGS: AU, set after battle city, OOC, Yaoi and Shounen-Ai content, Tea bashing, Inspired by a few pretty pictures and a song "Behind Blue Eyes." You Have Been Warned.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to whoever, there's so many. The fan art belongs to whoever drew it, I got it and the site form Demented Marik so...? This fic is only meant to entertain and possibly to make you think. That is all.  
  
Aishi Say "Every man has his secret sorrows that the world knows not. We often call man cold when he is only sad." I totally forgot who said that. Hehehe.  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
"Set..to..." Seto Kaiba sat up suddenly the haunting voice still whispering in his ears. He blinked sleep from his dark eyes as his body relaxed.  
  
"Are you alright Seto?" Mokuba asked as he picked the pale blue blanket from the floor concerned.  
  
Seto leaned forward elbows on his desk. "I'm fine Mokuba. Gomen if I worried you."  
  
Mokuba placed the warm blanket back over his older brother's shoulders. "It's alright. What are you working on anyway?"  
  
"Just studying little brother. There's a History final on Friday."  
  
Mokuba frowned. "What a way to end a week. Do you even need to study?"  
  
"Sadly yes I do need to for at lest one night. Science is Thursday."  
  
"Well don't stay up too late ok? I'll wake you for school chances are you'll still be at your desk."  
  
Seto smiled at his little brother. "You know me too well Mokuba."  
  
"Well someone has to look after you." Mokuba teased back. "Goodnight Seto."  
  
"Goodnight Mokuba." Mokuba smiled at him once last time before closing the door behind him. Seto pulled the blanket around him as he leaned back. "Who was that?" He tilted his head over the back of his swivel chair and stared out at the waning crescent moon with a sigh. "And why do I even care?"  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
"Seto it's time to wake up!"  
  
Seto groaned covering his face with his hands as he sat up. "Thanks Mokuba."  
  
"You look tired. You aren't stressing over those tests are you Oniichan?" Mokuba asked frowning at his brother.  
  
"You know you're the only thing I stress over you Moki." Seto teased ruffling his baby brother's hair affectingly before holding him close.  
  
Mokuba giggled at him before slipping form his gentle grip. "Get ready for school will you? If you're late people may worry and ask you a million questions which I know drives you insane."  
  
Seto groaned. "Please don't remind me dear brother?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Sometimes I think you've spent too much time with Joey."  
  
"Oh please don't say that? I'll be down soon ok?"  
  
"Sure see you soon!" Mokuba called running off.  
  
Seto shook his head as he stood. ~I have not spent too much time with Joey...baka inu! Oh never mind time to focus on school not Yugi's annoying little friends.~  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
Joey sneezed. "Are you alright Joey?"  
  
"Fine Yug don't worry so much."  
  
"Worry about what?"  
  
"Nothing Bakura. Not a thing. Notta."  
  
Bakura blinked. "Ok...um Yugi you did remember we have a test today?"  
  
"That's today?! No I was studying some stuff Ishizu had sent me and I totally forgot."  
  
"Breathe little guy you can just study during homeroom and lunch."  
  
"Joey's right."  
  
"Oh that can't be good."  
  
"Shut up Triston. Hey Tea."  
  
"Good morning everyone. I know I'll regret this but what was Joey right about?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just when Yugi should study." Bakura answered.  
  
"Yugi I wouldn't take study advice from him if I were you."  
  
"Do you want to die Triston?"  
  
"Joey please calm yourself. I'm wearing white and I'd hate to have it stained."  
  
"Bakura?" Tea chided. "That was not funny."  
  
Triston and Joey shared a look. "Hey Ba are you feeling alright?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Ah hun. That was very Fangs."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Nah it's fine."  
  
"Why are you all just standing around?"  
  
"Hey Dice. We always meet up."  
  
Duke nodded. "Kaiba dosen't join you?"  
  
"Fangs usually walks by and says something like hello then leaves but I think he's taking today off or somethin'."  
  
"He's probably working on some new toy and totally forgot little things like food, sleep, school." Tea commented flicking her hair. ~He's not here so Yami won't have to deal with him.~  
  
"So anything else I should know?"  
  
"Just stick with us kid." Joey teased slinging an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be fine Duke. You'll probably have a fan club like Bakura in no time." Tea assured him smiling.  
  
"Fan club?" Duke asked turning to stare at Bakura.  
  
Bakura blushed slightly. "It's not my fault."  
  
"Girls just love shy boushen with cute accents." Joey teased hugging Bakura's shoulder making him blush even more.  
  
"Joey stop teasing Bakura the bell will be ringing soon. KAIBA!" Yugi called as he spotted the taller youth.  
  
Kaiba looked up. "Minna."  
  
"Sleep in or what Fangs?"  
  
"Shut up Joey." Kaiba snapped walking passed them.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Joey one of these days he's going to punch you."  
  
"So what Triston? I ain't scared of Fangs."  
  
"That's because you got no brains in that thick skull of yours."  
  
"I hate to interrupt what looks like a promising little fight but shouldn't we be in class before the bell rings?" Duke asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Tea asked."  
  
"Oh no real reason it'll just be ringing in about a minute."  
  
"Ok you two pummel each other at lunch. March." Tea ordered arm out. The males blinked at each other before heading inside. ~Who needs Mai to control these guys?~  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
"What are you looking for Yugi?"  
  
Yugi jumped before looking up. "Kaiba?! You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. So what?"  
  
"I can't find my notes for the Math test today. I know it's just a chapter one but I don't want to fail."  
  
"You aren't that bad in Math Yugi?"  
  
"I know but I keep messing up those two formals and..." Yugi trailed off when Kaiba turned looking threw his stuff. ~What is he doing?~  
  
Kaiba turned back around holding out a notebook of the same blue as their school uniforms. "Here."  
  
"Wha...what is it?"  
  
"The notes baka. Are you ok?"  
  
Yugi nodded taking the notebook. "Arigato Kaiba. Wait won't you need them?"  
  
"Your concern is touching Yugi but I looked them over last night. I have no need for them now."  
  
"Does this mean you don't hate me?"  
  
Kaiba sighed fingertips on his forehead. "I thought we came to and understanding about that after the first trip to a messed up VR world?" Yugi blinked at him. ~Oh no I've upset him, again. Why do I always seem to do that?~ "You're not my enemy Yugi only my rival." Dark blue eyes looked up into wide violet ones. "There is a difference." He reminded him smiling.  
  
Yugi smiled back. ~He's smiling...at me?! Thank Kami I'm sitting down. Am I blushing?~ "Sometimes you make it hard to tell." ~Why did I say that?! Please don't get mad?~  
  
Kaiba nodded. "True. I'm not use to letting people get close to me." He shrugged. "Old habits die hard. I am sorry."  
  
Yugi blushed hiding his face inside the notebook. "It's alright. My constant habit of always trying to help must be very annoying."  
  
Kaiba rested his chin in his left palm watching the rest of the gumi watch Joey and Duke duel absently. "At times but it reminds of Mokuba so it was tolerable at times. Now the gumi constantly being drug into my business that annoys me." He answered before sighing softly. "But they fallow you and you fallow me so it's inevitable."  
  
"Oh...Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's not like you tell them to just stay home."  
  
"No." Yugi agreed as he studied Kaiba's thoughtful profile ~I should be studying. I'll study during lunch. What is he looking at? He has really pretty eyes.~ "What are you looking at?"  
  
Kaiba blinked turning his eye to look at him. "Hum? Oh just your friends. Duke and Joey are dueling."  
  
"Oh ." ~So that's what he was looking at.~ "Who's winning?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Yugi blinked. "Nani?!"  
  
"They both seem to be even right now. You can turn around and look for yourself you know? They are your friends after all."  
  
"They want to be yours to?"  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Bakura and Duke are the only ones who do not annoy me constantly."  
  
"You just need to give them a chance."  
  
"No, I really don't" Kaiba retorted catching Yugi's defeated frown. "But since it seems that I'll have to put up with them for the time being I guess it wouldn't hurt to at lest try an tolerate them. Even if it's just for your sake."  
  
Yugi smiled "Thank you Kaiba."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It's so tiring fighting with them all the time anyway."  
  
~I bet it is.~ "How is Mokuba?"  
  
"Just fine why?"  
  
"No reason just wondering."  
  
*Aibou you're suppose to be studying?* Yami chided crossing his arms as he emerged from the Puzzle having slept in for lack of better words.  
  
*I will later Yami right now I'm talking to Seto.*  
  
Yami turned to look at the other youth. Kaiba was sitting sideways in the chair long legs crossed left elbow on Yugi's desk along with his right arm. *But studying?*  
  
*Can wait Yami don't worry so much.*  
  
"Why so quite all of a sudden?" Kaiba asked folding his arms on the back of his barrowed chair.  
  
"Gomen just zoned. Did you say anything?"  
  
"Hum? No." Kaiba answered resting his chin on his folded arms. "Too much time with Joey is not good for you Yugi."  
  
"Oh it's not him. I was up late looking threw a box of stuff Ishizu sent me."  
  
Kaiba growled. "And what would that on'na send you?" He asked closing his eyes.  
  
"Scans of some scrolls, pictures of the tablet, any legends on the items, that sort of thing."  
  
"Yugi why do you care so much about what happened thousands of years ago?"  
  
"I want to help Yami find his past...our past."  
  
"His is not yours remember?"  
  
"He's still me. Kaiba why are you so against learning about the past? Are you afraid?"  
  
"Yugi I do not care. I am Seto Kaiba now. I have my own dreams and ambitions. No one will force me to do anything again." Kaiba growled fists clenching.  
  
"I..." ~What are your dreams?~  
  
*Yugi let it go. Now is not the place nor time for this fight.*  
  
*Why must it always come down to a fight? Now one can fight fate.*  
  
*True but it can change. Let it be young one his mind is made up.*  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I just never really thought about it. Yami and I are so much alike I never thought about the fact that I'm just letting my fate become his. Bakura and his Yami are so different I'm sure your past self was to."  
  
"Ishizu dosen't seem think so."  
  
"Ishizu doesn't know everything you proved that. Besides people can change."  
  
Kaiba sighed. "You always try and see the good in everybody Yugi how after seeing the worst in so many?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
"Hope?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "The hope that everyone can change given a chance. I know not everyone can but I still have to try. To do otherwise would be giving up and I never give up."  
  
Kaiba smiled. "No you don't. That is one the reasons you may call me Seto."  
  
"Why are you so vehement about people calling you by your first name?"  
  
"It's friendly and I am not. People have to earn that right."  
  
"That and you earn the name Kaiba."  
  
"I earned everything I own. I had to fight to get it and I will fight to keep it."  
  
Yugi folded his arms resting his chin on them frowning at Kaiba. "Don't you ever get tried of fighting?"  
  
"Sometimes. What about you Yugi?"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yami has the fate of his friends and the world on his shoulders don't you ever tire of that?"  
  
"I never really thought about it like that. I'm not all alone my friends are always with me...and so are you."  
  
"I am no cheerleader."  
  
"No but you are a friend and I'm glad you've got my back."  
  
"I will beat you no one else is allowed to." Kaiba commented sounding tired.  
  
"I hold you to that."  
  
"You do that."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Kay."  
  
*If you fail that test your grandfather will not let you go see Serenity duel on Saturday. She really wants you there remember? It's her first none friendly duel.*  
  
*Yami it'll be all right I never let my friends down*  
  
Yami sighed as his Hikari closed his eyes tilting his head slightly. ~What am I going to do with you young one?~ He shook his head as walked around him and knelt in front of the sleeping Kaiba. *I hope he dosen't fail because you felt talkative...there are worst things.*  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
"Hey guys look?" Tea commanded looking up the rest of the gumi looked at where she was pointing.  
  
"So Yug's crashed the poor little guy was up late?" Joey asked shrugging.  
  
"True but Kaiba appears to be asleep as well." Bakura reminded him form his place at his side.  
  
"So Fangs is a sleep to big whoop...Wait what?"  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is Tea? Yugi stayed up late Kaiba came in late they talked for a little while and decided to sleep the rest of homeroom away." Duke commented turning back to his cards.  
  
"Yeah well things aren't that simple Duke those two aren't exactly close remember?" Triston asked looking over Duke's shoulder.  
  
"Yugi should be studying not taking a nap with Kaiba." Tea muttered under her breath arms crossed from between the two standing boys. "If he fails that test you know he won't be able to see Serenity duel?"  
  
"Tea when has our little Yu-Gi-Oh ever let us down? He'll ace the test and be there to cheer with us."  
  
Tea sighed looking over her shoulder and froze. ~Yami?!~ She swore she saw the shadowy figure knelt one knee before Kaiba ghostly lips moving soundlessly before fading out as the eye flashed. ~What the Hell?~  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
Yugi jumped when the bell rang. "Oops. Kaiba bell." He reached out placing a hand on Kaiba's arm shaking it.  
  
"Hum?" Kaiba murmured.  
  
"The bell just rang." Yugi answered gathering up his stuff.  
  
Kaiba lifted his head blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Oh, thanks."  
  
"I'll give the notebook back in Math ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ja Kaiba."  
  
"Ja Yugi." Kaiba called as Yugi walked away greeted by his circle of friends. They smiled and talked about the duel as they walked out. He smiled as he shook his head standing before walking out after them.  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
"X = Y when X is 0 but 10. Oh ok."  
  
"Yug man no Math at lunch k? My poor brain just can't take it."  
  
"Sure Joey." Yugi assured him nibbling a fry.  
  
"So what were you and Kaiba talking about?" Tea asked sitting on Yugi's left since Joey had claimed the right already.  
  
"The test, dueling, Yami and the past, the norm."  
  
Tea blinked. "You talk to him about Yami?!"  
  
"He brought him up but yeah. Why Tea?"  
  
"He just hates the past so..."  
  
"Yeah I know...but I think he just hates the idea that his life might not be entirely in his control. That thought upsets me a little to but I have all of you to confide in."  
  
"Well if Fangs wasn't such a jerk when we try to help...gomen Yug I'm trying really."  
  
"I know Joey so is he."  
  
"Good. Hey Yug that ain't your handwriting it's way too neat, but it ain't Bakura's either?"  
  
"It's Kaiba's"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Yugi blinked at both his friends. "I forgot mine so he let me barrow his notes. What is with you two today? I already said Kaiba is trying."  
  
"I just didn't know you two were that chummy. But then again he does like you best out of the gumi." Tea frowned.  
  
"You've been spending too much time studying with Bakura you're staring to sound like him." Yugi teased.  
  
"Well maybe but I was also watching BBC a lot last night. I love Monty Python's Flying Circus."  
  
"You would." Tea teased fake smile in place. ~When did those two get so friendly? This is not good.~  
  
"Blah, blah." Joey teased back as Yugi turned his attention back to his studying. "Yug eat first hun?"  
  
"I'm fine Joey."  
  
"Ah hun...I so would of won if that damn bell would of rung."  
  
"Maybe or maybe Duke might have whipped the floor with you like last time." Tea commented teasingly.  
  
"Yeah big maybe..."  
  
*It's nice to see that you are studying now.*  
  
*You still worry too much.* Yugi teased back turning the page placing the Dark Magician in the note book like a book mark * I got it now.*  
  
*That's good. That looks like senseless scribbling.*  
  
*That's because you've never learned our Math. Just like Hieroglyphics just look like pretty little pictures to me.*  
  
*Your writing is much the same but I am learning.*  
  
*It takes time to learn Yami.*  
  
*Time is all I have at the moment. It seems your persistence has paid off.*  
  
*Ours Yami and yes it has. I don't know if I can even call him Seto to his face.*  
  
*Try it when you two are alone I'm sure that will make it easier.*  
  
*Good advice.*  
  
*I try.* Yugi turned to the last page *Will you even use any of this in real life?*  
  
*You never know but most likely no. I don't know what I want to be but I know it will not involve Math if I can help it.*  
  
*What you will do? It must be nice having a choice?*  
  
*Oh it is but sometimes it's scary. Tea has her dancing dream Seto has his dreams and the rest of us really have no idea.*  
  
*You still have plenty of time. Perhaps you should just fallow in your grandfather's footsteps?*  
  
*I'd like that but I love traveling with the gumi. We have so much fun together.*  
  
*You sound sad Aibou?*  
  
*I was just thinking Yami. Seto grew up so alone I wish I could help.*  
  
Yami placed a ghostly hand on Yugi's shoulder. *You must take things slowly Yugi but you are helping. Slowly he is warming up to the gumi and them to him. Just give it time he is not as friendly as his brother.*  
  
*Was he cold in the past to?*  
  
* I'm not sure but from what Ishizu showed us it appears so.*  
  
*That's so sad Yami.*  
  
*That past is what it is it cannot be changed no matter how sad it might be. All we can do is stop it from repeating itself.*  
  
*You sounded like Seto.*  
  
*The past cannot simply repeat itself or we will all die. I will not allow that to happen. Our powers are to protect our friends.*  
  
Yugi nodded. *And the world.*  
  
*What good is a world with out those you love?*  
  
*None Yami.*  
  
"Hey Yug if you're done I'll take your tray up?"  
  
"Thanks Joey."  
  
"Nah just study. Tea?"  
  
"Thank you Joey."  
  
"No big see ya in a few."  
  
"Yugi if you needed the notes I have Math to."  
  
Yugi looked up. "I know Tea but you were busy and he wasn't."  
  
~Yugi was just being friendly like always it means nothing.~ "Yugi isn't trying to befriend Kaiba kindda like tempting fate?"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"Well if he was evil then and the past is basically replaying itself then wouldn't be a safe bet he'll be evil again?"  
  
"Well maybe, but after we beat him Yami mind crushed some dark part of him away so I think it's ok."  
  
"You think? Listen Yugi we all love you deeply and we'd hate to see you break down again because of Kaiba. Is he worth it?"  
  
Yugi bit his lip thoughts on dullest kingdom and what he had almost done to Kaiba. "Yes he is. Like I told him if I don't try it's the same as giving up. Unless he proves to be a lost cause I'll keep trying to win him over. He's one of us now Tea."  
  
Tea nodded. ~How does Yami feel about this? Oh they practically share the same mind on everything.~ "I guess it would be wrong to give up on him. Mokuba seems to have faith in him." ~I like Mokuba Kaiba on the other hand...~ Tea blinked when she saw Yami standing half behind Yugi hands on his Hikari's shoulders. ~Yami...~ She watched his lips move barely able to pick up his whispered words.  
  
*Well said Aibou*  
  
*Thanks.* Yugi smiled closing the notebook. *Yami what if it happens again? I don't want to have to fight Kaiba like that? I can't kill him!*  
  
*Shh...Aibou we will protect him to even from himself I promise you. No one we care for will be lost to us ever again!*  
  
*Thank you Yami. I feel better now. Don't feel bad you couldn't save everyone you will this time.*  
  
Yami smiled. *With you all at my side how could I fail? Say hello to Joey.*  
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"Hey." Joey greeted as the bell rang "Time to go Ja after school you two!"  
  
"Ja Joey. Good luck Yugi."  
  
"Thanks Tea Ja!"  
  
((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o)) ((o))  
  
End for now. That was one of the longest things I've posted in a while. I can only hope some people find this fic worth their time at lest once. Please leave a review if you read this. Even a few words would be good. Otherwise it may never get updated. I base it on reviews not how many people look at the fic. Keep that in mind. 


End file.
